


Pumpkin Patch

by xoheartinohioxo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena family, F/M, Halloween, Human Damon Salvatore, Human Elena Gilbert, post series Elena/Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoheartinohioxo/pseuds/xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Written for Hauntober on Tumblr.Damon & Elena take their children to a pumpkin patch & we reflect on how Damon/Elena got to this point in their lives.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 7





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties with the details we've been told since TVD ended. I know Julie & Kevin have stated that Elena went to med school and graduated a few years later and that Damon proposed on the porch of her rebuilt family home. Also, we know that they didn't wait until they were married to start a family but we don't know how long it took for them to have kids, when they got married, etc. So I decided to basically ignore all of that and just go with my own time span.

If you had asked Damon Salvatore a few years ago what he thought his life would look like in the future, he'd probably have given you a snarky response, something about alcohol, Elena, and lots of sex. Sure, there was plenty of alcohol, he was married to Elena, and their sex life was quite fantastic considering they had two children under the age of five! But there were many things he never would have predicted, the main one being that he and Elena were human. Damon knew that Elena wouldn't object to taking the cure, although she had really gotten the hang of being a vampire it just wasn't ever the life she imagined, an endless life where she never aged, never started a family... but she loved Damon and the thought of an eternity with him certainly wasn't a bad thing, especially when they both thought the cure was out of the picture for good. But everything changed when Bonnie brought back the cure. Suddenly there was a whole new world of possibilities in front of them and they had decisions to make. When Elena decided she was going to take the cure, it was a no-brainer for Damon, he would follow right along with her and become human. All the arguments she and Stefan made about how he couldn't just do this for her, they didn't understand. Damon would do anything for Elena, including the one thing he never thought he'd be willing to do - become human again. It was simple though, there was no life for Damon Salvatore if Elena Gilbert wasn't a part of it. 

So Damon was ready, he was prepared to join Elena and become human again, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned in Mystic Falls. Kai linked Elena's life to Bonnie and Damon was faced with the prospect of spending decades without the love of his life. Thankfully they only had to spend a few years apart, as always, Bonnie Bennett came through and saved the day! Damon almost missed out on reuniting with Elena when he tried to be the hero and sacrifice himself, but thanks to Stefan, he's alive and human again. 

Elena had only been awake for a few days when Damon decided he couldn't wait a moment longer and asked her to marry him. 

"Elena Gilbert, I could make a big speech about how long I've been in love with you, everything we've been through over the years, but you know it all already and I don't want to waste another minute. You ARE my life, Elena. Will you spend the rest of your life with me, will you be my wife?"

Elena smiled at him, "Of course I will, Damon!" and held her hand out so he could slide the ring on.

The next few months were a whirlwind, between going back to school, planning the wedding, and adjusting to being human again, Elena found out she was pregnant three months after getting engaged. Damon was slightly terrified when he found out he would be a father, but he knew that Elena would be an amazing mother and he vowed that he would be nothing like his parents. It was stressful at times, going to med school, planning a wedding, and being pregnant on top of it all, but they got by with a little help from their friends. Caroline was thrilled to help plan the wedding, she took charge and took a lot of stress off of Damon and Elena's shoulders with all of her help. Elena worked her ass off and finished med school a little over a year after giving birth to her and Damon's daughter, Stefanie Rose Salvatore. They got married when Stefanie was just three months old, she was the cutest little flower girl, assisted by her aunt Caroline and aunt Bonnie!

So here they are, a four-year-old daughter who is the spitting image of her mother, but with her father's penchant for mischief, and their newborn son, Bennett Lorenzo Salvatore. He has his father's looks so far, but Damon has a feeling he's going to take after his mother without a doubt. He can already see just how much the tiny little boy adores her, not that Damon doesn't understand completely, everyone should adore his wife. Damon never could've predicted this is how their lives would turn out, but he was thrilled beyond belief.

Damon was shaken from his reflections by his daughter tugging at his shirt.

"Daddy, can we go to the pumpkin patch today?" Stefanie asked, giving her father puppy dog eyes and pouting up at him.

"I don't know sweetie, we have to talk to mommy first and see if she wants to go."

"She will daddy, mommy loves pumpkins! She always wants to go to the pumpkin patch, come on, let's go get her!"

Damon laughed at his daughter's excitement, she wasn't wrong, Elena did love pumpkins and all things Fall and Halloween. According to her, the spooky season started September first. It didn't matter if the weather was entirely the opposite of Fall weather, as soon as September came around, the decorating begun. "You're probably right Stefanie, let's go talk to her and see what she says."

Stefanie took off down the hallway, yelling out for Elena as she ran. "Mommy, mommy! Can we go to the pumpkin patch mommy, please?!" As soon as Stefanie saw her mother, she started bouncing up and down and chanting, "Please, please, please, can we, can we?! Can we go get pumpkins mommy?"

Elena shared a laugh with Damon as she scooped her daughter up and kissed her forehead. "My sweet girl, I love that you get just as excited as mommy does for Halloween! I think today is a perfect day to go to the pumpkin patch. We just have to wait for Bennett to wake up, okay?"

"Okay, mommy! Can I go play with my toys until he wakes up?"

"Of course baby. I'll come to play with you once I finish my sandwich!"

Damon watched fondly as Stefanie ran off to her playroom, talking softly to herself about pumpkins. He still struggled to believe how good his life was sometimes, and moments like this, such simple, happy little things... it was everything he could've ever dreamed of and so much more.

"Have I told you recently how thankful I am for this life of ours?" Damon asked, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders. "Because I am truly thankful for this wonderful life you've given me. I love you so much, Elena Salvatore."

"And I love you, even more, Damon Salvatore." She replied before kissing him softly. "I know neither of us could've imagined this is how our lives would turn out a few years ago, but I'm so glad that we ended up here. You give me everything I've ever wanted. You've supported me when things get tough, you encourage me to be my best, you're an amazing husband and the best father. You're my life, Damon Salvatore."

They sat there quietly for a minute, just enjoying the peacefulness that still felt strange sometimes when they thought back on all the chaos they had faced over the years.

Before they could get lost in themselves, they heard Bennett's soft cries from upstairs and Damon went to get him ready to go out.

One hour later and they were finally at the pumpkin patch. Stefanie could barely contain her excitement, bouncing all around in her little red wagon, and commenting on every pumpkin they saw.

"Mommy, daddy look at all the pumpkins! That one is bigger than Bennett, and that one is almost as big as me! Oh my gosh, look at this little one! It's just a baby pumpkin, it's perfect for Bennett! Can we get it for him? Please!"

"Sure sweetie, I think that's a great pumpkin for Bennett. You're such a good big sister." Damon told his daughter. He handed her the tiny pumpkin and kissed the top of her head with a grin as she hugged the little pumpkin to her chest.

They walked around the patch looking for the perfect pumpkins, Stefanie trying to pick every single one and Bennett cooing happily as Elena carried him. After about 45 minutes of walking around, with a little stop for warm apple cider and candy apples, they had managed to pick out pumpkins for Bennett, Stefanie, Damon, and even one for Caroline since Stefanie insisted on getting one for her aunt. All that was left was to find one for Elena. Sounds easy enough, right? Think again!

"Babe, come on! We've passed by so many great pumpkins, why haven't you picked one yet?!"

Elena smirked at the exasperated look on Damon's face, she knew he wasn't really all that annoyed. "You know I have to find the perfect pumpkin, Damon! My pumpkin always wins first place in the carving contest, I won't win if I choose some subpar pumpkin!"

"Okay babe, have fun searching for the perfect pumpkin. I'm going to take the kids over to the playground!" Damon told her as he gently grabbed Bennett from her.

"Mhmm hmm, okay," Elena mumbled, clearly distracted as she looked over yet another pumpkin, inspecting it for any imperfections. "Have fun."

Damon just laughed as he walked away with the kids. He knew how obsessive his wife could get when it came to all things Halloween, this was no surprise to him. They got to the playground and Damon got so distracted playing with Stefanie and feeding Bennett that he didn't realize an hour had gone by until he noticed the sun was slowly setting. He gathered their stuff together and went looking for Elena, surprised when he found her with Caroline, carrying the biggest pumpkin he'd ever seen in his whole life!

"Elena, babe, what in the world is going on? Why is Caroline here?" He asked as he watched them load the giant pumpkin onto a trailer. "And where the hell did you get a trailer from?!"

Caroline and Elena both laughed at the incredulous look on Damon's face. "I called Caroline because I knew there was no way I could carry this pumpkin by myself, and I knew she'd be able to help. She compelled the guy at the moving van place to lend her this trailer, and here we are! I'm so going to win the carving contest again!"

Damon shook his head, a fond smile on his face. His wife was crazy when it came to Halloween, but he wouldn't change her for anything.

"Of course you will, babe. You're the best. Come on, let's get our kids and all of these pumpkins home!"

END.


End file.
